While I Breathe, I Hope
by Angels of Flowers
Summary: Harry's sixth year comes around and life is suddenly getting confusing. People he thought were gone aren't gone and they are coming back with secrets that can change things around. Yet, he also has to learn to find out if his life can get better. Along wi


Title: While I Breathe, I Hope  
Author: Angels of Flowers (Lilith and Rhiannon)  
Rating: R  
Chapter: 1/?  
Pairings: Harry/Severus, Ron/Draco, Neville/OC, Remus/Sirius, OC/OC  
Betaed: Tiger of the Fire  
Archives: Fanfiction .net  
Warnings: Original Characters, Dark Themes, eventual suicide attempts, MPREG, Slash, mild depression, swearing and OOTP Spoilers  
Summary: Everything just doesn't appear correct. People are appearing that make no sense and then there's the fact that some things happen that are unexpected. Life isn't the easiest anymore and now everything has gotten all the more confusing. Some people aren't as dead as you once thought and then there's more to everything then meets the eye, plus dark secrets become known and enemies become loves. Yet, all that can be done is the hope that life will always get better.

Chapter 1

It was a perfect end to the summer, Harry thought as he sat with Ron, and Neville. Hermione was with some of her girlfriends and Harry wondered why there was an Asian girl in the compartment. She reminded Harry off Gogo Yubara from Kill Bill. Neville sat on the left of Harry, looking at the same person as he was. Only, unlike Harry he didn't have anything to make her remind him of anything. He looked back at Harry. "What's so interesting about the girl?"

"She reminds me of a Japanese assassin from a movie Dudley was watching during the summer." The girl shifted and kept staring out the window not paying attention to the three boys. Ron sighed and started to sing to himself.

"Oh, a movie," Neville asked, confused slightly. Suddenly the door to the compartment opened, revealing a deep brown haired girl with slightly green amber eyes and rather pale.

The girl looked up at the new comer. "Konichiwa Ce-chan!" she smiled Harry and Ron both blinked.

The brown haired girl smiled back. "Guten tag Amaya." The girl responded back to the other girl, looking around the compartment, she noticed the three boys. Neville was blinking at the new girl.

Amaya laughed and said something in Japanese and giggled again, before she looked at Neville. "Konichiwa my name is Amaya Akiko."

Neville nodded back. "Hello, I'm Neville Longbottom."

Celeste giggled and closed the compartment door, sitting next to Amaya; she looked at Neville, introducing herself with a German accent rather prominent. "My name is Celeste Lupin."

"I'm Harry Po-" Amaya said something else in Japanese and giggled again.

"I don't like that name Hari, how about Bill?" She giggled again. "I no Gogo Yubara, or O-ren Ichii." Harry just blinked and shook his head. "And the flame one," She asked.

"Ron," Ron simple answered.

Celeste giggled herself. "Harry...is that Potter?" Neville blinked at this whole exchanged, thinking a bit.

Amaya looked at Neville and smiled at him then looked beside him. "Yata!" She lunged at him. "My bonsai!"

Neville jumped at Amaya's sudden movement, looking a bit timid. Elsewhere on the train, Draco sat in a compartment with someone else, who just so happened to be his cousin, Felix.

Felix fidgeted, the English country side looked a lot different then the Italian country side, and he couldn't help but feel a bit home sick. "I don't really like this brother..."

"You'll have to get used to it, Felix. You'll be here for the whole year, and Scotland is worse than this," Draco retorted. Not looking out the window, as he had seen this trip too many times before.

Felix leaned against his cousin, who he called his brother a lot. "Tell about this Hogwarts."

"There isn't much to tell, it's a school, it's in a castle and people get lost a lot, or the new ones. There are four houses: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin," Draco explained, not really thinking about it much.

"What about the people," Felix asked.

"They're all from England, Whales, Scotland and Ireland. They come from all walks of life. There are half-bloods, purebloods and mudbloods. So yeah, there's from all over," Draco explained

"That's not what I meant," Felix informed Draco.

Draco shrugged. "Well, I don't know what you mean."

Felix sighed and looked out the window again. "What about relationships, the woman?"

Draco shrugs. "I don't know. If they think you look good, they'll try to get your attention; if not...then you'll have some trouble. It's all up to you personally. Besides, they're all nice, unless it's Gryffindor against Slytherin, then you'll have problems."

"What about you? Do they think you are good looking," Felix asked.

"Yes they do, but I don't bother with them," Draco admitted

"Why," Felix asked, again.

"Because I don't like girls," Draco answered.

"What about the boys," Felix asked, interested in wanting to learn more.

"There are a few cute ones and no I'm not saying which," Draco stated.

"Why not, we're brothers," Felix whined.

"Because I don't want to," Draco said, looking at nothing in particular. Just then the compartment door slid open, Felix sat up straight away.

Amaya giggled. "Konichiwa!"

Celeste looked at the two in the compartment. "We are sorry, but could we sit here?" Draco nodded, rather confused at the two girls. Celeste nodded and pushed Amaya into the compartment and onto a seat. "The other people were getting boring."

Amaya nodded. "Bill kept calling me O-ren"

"Bill," Draco asked.

"She means, Harry Potter," Celeste answered. "My name is Celeste Lupin."

"Draco Malfoy," Draco introduced himself.

"Felix Snape," Felix answered, smiling at Celeste softly.

"Amaya Akiko," Amaya introduced herself, enthusiastically.

Celeste smiled back at Felix. "Snape, I heard that name before, from my father, when he would visit."

Draco blinked. "Who is your father?"

"Why he's Remus Lupin," Celeste answered.

"My uncle is Severus Snape a teacher up at the school he had to adopt me because my father died," Felix informed them.

"Where is your mother?" Amaya asked sad now for Felix.

"She died when she was having me," Felix answered.

"Well, that's sad. I don't even know who my mother is," Celeste stated.

"Ma-foi, I heard that name in the other compartment," Amaya said with a small smile. "from Ro-an"

"It's Malfoy and Ron," Celeste said slowly, her German accent still rather prominent.

Draco nodded. "Yes, it's Malfoy, there's an l in there."

"Let me try again with all English name I learned so far... Hari, Ro-an, Filax Snaip, Drai-co Ma-foi, Neville, and we all know Ce-chan," Celeste attempted at the names.

"Uhm...that's close," Celeste conceded. She then looked at Felix with her greenish-amber gaze. "So, you starting this year too?"

Felix nodded and smiled a little. "I use to live in Italy."

Celeste smiled. "That's great; I'm from Nurmanberg, Germany. I've been attending Durmstrang as it is the school that is closest to home, well, it's more in Norway, but they mostly speak German or Norwegian."

"They also speak Swedish," Felix said. "I've met many Swedish speaking Norwegians."

"Well, I mostly speak German, meaning that's the more important stuff I did. The nice thing about Durmstrang is they teach in all three languages. Meaning, you just take the class in the language you know, as well as teach English, but I learned my father," Celeste said. Draco just listened.

"Drai-co don't say much," Amaya said then held out a mirror.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I speak in my own right, just not too interested in this topic."

"Could it be just us, then," Celeste asked.

Draco shook his head. "No, it's not you, just don't feel like talking."

Amaya held up the mirror to Draco. "Look in it and you see your future."

Draco didn't look in the mirror. "No thanks, I don't believe in that Divinations junk."

Celeste put a hand on Amaya's arm and pushed it down. "You're not going to make a good impression that way, Amaya."

"It's an old Japanese magic. Not Di-din-at-- or what you say," Amaya informed him, having difficulty saying Divinations.

Celeste rolled her eyes. "Divinations, it's magic to tell the future."

"I don't like any kind of magic that goes with the future it's all dodgy," Draco retorted. Celeste gave Felix a pleading look, saying 'control him, please.'

Felix looked at Draco and leaned over too whisper, "Just humour her, it's probably just a joke and we both know you need some cheering up."

Draco rolls his eyes. "Fine." He looked at Amaya and at the mirror.

Celeste smiled. "Thank you."

Felix grinned. The mirror swirled emerald and red and suddenly a child appeared. The young boy had strawberry blond hair and bright blue eyes. The mirror swirled again and Ron appeared looking out a window he smiled at what seemed to be an older version of Draco. Amaya pulled the mirror down. "What colour did you see?" "If you mean before images appeared, green," Draco answered, not really believing anything he saw. Celeste giggled, staring at the English countryside, waiting to see how long it would take for Draco to make a fool out of himself.

"Any other colours," the Japanese exchange student asked, tilting her head to the side.

"It's nothing, it was a red head and a strawberry blonde, I don't see any importance in this, other than it being a waste of time," Draco bit back at Amaya.

Celeste shot him a look. "Could you please be nicer to my friend?"

Amaya crossed her arms and muttered an insult in Japanese then muttered something that sounded like, "Ro-an was a lot more willing."

Celeste put a hand on her friend's arm again. "Amaya, calm down, I'm sure he meant no insult. He's just not as open as others." Celeste looked back at Felix. "Is he always like this?"

"He's just in a bad mood today, he's usually a lot happier," Felix said with a sad sigh.

Celeste nodded. "That good." Celeste looked back out the window. "Look, it getting dark, we'll be arriving soon, or so my father told me." Draco crossed his arms and grumbled a bit

Felix yawned and leaned back against Draco. He was getting tried that was for sure. Amaya stood up and walked out. She forgot something in the other compartment.

Celeste sighed. "I'm sorry about all this Felix. Usually things aren't this bad." She then stood up and made to leave the compartment herself.

"You don't have to leave, I'm just tired," Felix said.

Celeste looked back at Felix. "I don't want to be intruding."

"You're not," Felix assured her.

Celeste looked down at the ground. "Well, I can be over done sometimes. I just don't want to tire you anymore than you already are, and besides, we should be changing, we'll be there soon."

"You're right. See you in class I guess," Felix admitted.

Celeste nodded and ran out of the carriage, to change into her new robes. Draco sighed and began to shift. "She's right though, we do need to change." Draco stood up and went over to his trunk to get his uniform out.

"What's wrong Draco...You're upset," Felix asked, concerned.

Draco shrugged. "It's nothing, don't worry about it Felix. It's just what I saw in that damn mirror, it's making me edgy."

"What did you see? I mean it's probably nothing because it's as you said a dodgy mirror," Felix threw Draco's words back.

Draco sighed. "It was just ridiculous, some kid with strawberry blonde hair and then one of the Weasels. It is a dodgy mirror, but annoying as hell as well. Especially when she said Weasel wasn't as stubborn." Felix smirked a little, but soon hid it. He turned and started change. Draco quickly changed his clothes and pocketed his wand, making sure that it was easily accessible. It didn't take much longer before they arrived at Hogwarts, though the rain had started to fall, going to soak everyone. Ron, Harry, Felix, and Amaya walked out of the train.

Ron wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped into Draco and Felix. "Watch it!"

Draco sneered at Ron. "You watch it Weasel, unlike you I don't bump into people."

Celeste, who had gotten off by herself, after disappearing for a bit walked over. "Come on; be nice, there's no reason to fight." Though she knew that she wasn't getting anywhere, she still tried. Ron glared; the temperature seemed to drop a lot lower. Amaya shivered as she watched the exchange. Neville groaned quietly, not wanting to get into the middle of the fight that was likely going to be breaking out. Celeste however was a different matter. "Come on you two, it's cold out here and you're fighting." She physically got in between the two before they could start fighting. Draco however just glared at Ron, a scowl marring his features.

"You know Malfoy, you better hope the wind doesn't change, because that look does not suit you," Ron said with a 'don't make me z-snap at you' attitude and walked off.

Celeste sighed. "This is nuts." She then walked off, not bothering to wait for anybody. Neville realizing it might be safer ran off after her.

Draco however grabbed hold of Felix and dragged him off. "Infernal Weasel!" Felix just tried to hid his grin. Draco got into a carriage and pulled Felix in, pushing his hair out of his face. "God, Weasel gets more annoying every year."

"That's kind of funny," Felix said, examining his nails.

"Funny? I don't its funny, Felix. Not one bit," Draco informed Felix. Draco was jarred a bit when the carriage started to move.

"Well, it's just you don't usually get worked up over these sorts of things, I mean all he did was bump into us," Felix stated, offhandedly.

Draco shook his head. "You haven't been around him like I have Felix, he's a Weasley, one of the pathetic scum of the Wizarding world, that shouldn't be a pureblood, he's disrespectful and a damnable Gryffindor."

"That usually doesn't get to you either. In fact, you talk about him an awful lot unless Daddy is around, then all it is, is 'Harry Potter this' or 'Harry Potter that'," Felix informed him.

"You just don't get it Felix," Draco stated, not really wanting to hear that talk. "Now, you know you should be in Slytherin, right?

"And if I'm not?" Felix asked, pouting a little. "You'll hate me won't you?"

"It's not that I'll hate you, but you have to remember Uncle Severus won't be too pleased if you're not in Slytherin," Draco informed Felix, looking the other boy straight into the eyes.

Felix laughed and moved so he was sitting next to Draco. "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight..."

Draco shrugged. "It's not hard, be lucky that tomorrow is Saturday, meaning that there's no school tomorrow. Now...you were eyeing that Lupin girl on the train." Proving once again that he wasn't as oblivious as thought he was.

"She's cute," Felix said with a smile and looked at his cousin. "And I'm not afraid to admit my feelings for someone".

"I don't have feelings for anybody," Draco vehemently denied.

"Yes you do, and you know it. You're just afraid to admit it and you're afraid of rejection," Felix observed.

"I am not afraid and I don't like anyone," Draco kept denying, now turning his gaze out the window.

"You do. Come on, you can come out of the closet on me," Felix encouraged.

"No, I do not," Draco said again. After a little bit longer the carriage finally stopped and Draco got up and out of the carriage.

Felix followed like a lost puppy. He eyed Celeste, who was just in front of his next victim.

Draco not paying attention to where he was going crashed right into Celeste, knocking them both over. "I'm damn tired of people running into me."

Celeste groaned. "You ran into me you blonde ditz." Felix rolled his eyes and got an evil grin on his face. Ron was coming up the steps, and Felix just happened to put his foot out and Ron just happened to fall and land on Draco.

Draco groaned. "Weasel, get the hell off of me." Draco started moving around, trying to get Ron off of him. Neville snuck inside the Entrance Hall, wanting to avoid all confrontation. Ron glared at him and got off, though he was blushing just a little. Felix suppressed a giggle has he help the Lupin girl up.

Draco stood up himself and glared coldly back at Ron. "You need to watch where you're going."

Celeste stood up with the help of Felix and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Felix said, but he was watching the sparks.

"I'm not the one who was lying on the floor," Ron snapped at Draco.

"No, but you had the indecency to fall on me, it's that damn Lupin girl's fault that I even fell over and you fell over you poor filth," Draco retorted. Celeste visibly tensed at Draco's words, but ignored them in favour for walking off, not willing to deal with immature jerks, as she like the other transfers had to wait for the first years to show up.

Ron pointed in fury at Felix. "He tripped me you bastard!"

Draco growled. "Don't blame him for your own inability to walk on two feet!"

"Malfoy! Weasley!" came the demanding voice of Professor McGonagall. "What is the meaning of this?"

Draco quickly composed himself. "Professor, the new girl ran into me and then Weasley fell over on top of me and is blaming my cousin for all of it."

Severus though was coming up from the dungeon, noticing the whole scene. He walked over to Minerva. "What exactly is going on?"

"Just another fight between these two," she sighed.

Severus eyed Ron and Draco. "Get into the Great Hall then." Severus then walked right into the Great Hall himself.

Minerva followed Severus. "I think we need to get those two to co-operate."

"It won't work," Severus informed Minerva.

"We'll make it work, tomorrow, you, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, and myself will all meet in my office and we'll come up with a plan," she said with a smile.

"Fine," Severus relented, sitting in his typical seat at the head table.

"I want to have a peaceful year. I'm tired of all these little childish fights over nothing," Minerva said.

Severus shook his head. "You need to remember that they do not get over that, now don't you have some first years and transfer students to lead in?"

"Yes, you take care of Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley," Minerva ordered.

"Don't think that will be hard, seeing as how they are already at their respective tables ignoring each other's existence," Severus answered.

She rolled her eyes and walked off. Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table, Ron was steaming mad. "I hate Malfoy so much!"

Neville sighed. "You need to calm down, Ron."

"Yeah, it's just Malfoy" Harry said, trying to calm his friend down. He didn't understand what had gotten into Ron. It was getting annoying all ways hearing about Draco Malfoy.

"He can't do anything to you that you don't let him, Ron," Neville informed the flaming red head. "Now, what I think we should be worrying about are those transfer students, they're a little unusual."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked tuning out Ron, who was busy rambling about how much, he hated Draco. "That Japanese girl was a little wired I'll give you that, but what about they other ones?"

"Well, there's the one you were saying tripped. Never seen him before, then there's that Celeste girl. I didn't know Professor Lupin had a daughter," Neville stated.

"Me either," Harry said looking around the great hall, his eyes landing on someone, but he quickly looked away "So what did you see in that Japanese mirror?"

Neville chuckled. "Yeah, Ron, what did you see?" Very happy he was invisible enough to not be forced to look into it.

"Just some kid with strawberry blonde hair and some other person," Ron answered.

"Weird, but hey, you said it yourself, it's Divinations, that's a load of rubbish, if our professor is anything to go by," Neville stated.

"Exactly," Ron nodded, but there was a slight blush to his face. "She's very pretty though, but obsessed with that... tree thing..."

Neville nodded. "I believe it's called a Bonsai tree, quite common in Japan, usually a small tree. They're for decoration." Neville looked around and saw Professor McGonagall coming in with the first years and three transfer students. "Look, it's time for the sorting."

"Good, Ron will shut it now," Harry said jokingly. Ron just glared, but started to watch the sorting as well.

Neville chuckled and watched. Up at the sorting, McGonagall was calling the students up; there were quite a few less students this time than previous. "You noticed there seems to be less students everywhere."

"You-know-who is behind it," Ron stated. "It was this for Bill, Charlie and Percy."

"I find it kind of odd though...you would think the year of his reign less children would be born and people would want their children in a safe place. I mean come on; we've got three people transferring from different parts of the world, from what I know that only happens when there's dark lords," Neville informed them.

"Well, I'm sure we'll figure it out," Ron said and glanced at a certain blond.

Neville caught Ron's gaze. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what," Ron asked.

"Looking at a certain blond, you do it quite a bit," Neville stated.

"I am not," Ron denied.

"You are too, Ron," Neville said, looking back up at the sorting, noticing that they had moved up to the transfers. "Hey, the transfer students are up now."

Ron watched Neville. "You think the Jap, will get in this house?"

Neville shrugged. "Don't know, we'll see, she's up first." Points to the girl that is just placing the sorting hat on her head. The sorting hat shouted out Gryffindor house and Amaya went over and sat right beside Neville. Neville smiled at Amaya. "Well, welcome to Gryffindor then." Neville went and watched as Celeste did the same as Amaya. "So, you seem to know that Celeste girl quite well, which house do you think she'll be in?"

"Snake one," Amaya answered.

Neville blinked. "That's interesting, sure is taking a while. Harry, what house was Professor Lupin in, Harry?"

"This one" Harry said not taking his eyes off of someone at the front. After a moment the sorting hat finally yelled Slytherin. Celeste took off the hat and walked over to the Slytherin table, quickly glancing up at her father, who sat at the head table, before taking an empty seat, which just happened to be across from Draco.


End file.
